


your little sunflower

by krucxa



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, bc i'm ace and there's not enough ace characters tbh, hey seungmin is ace in this story, secret admirer au, the jisung/jeongin is just a side pairing but it's still there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-06 04:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13403316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krucxa/pseuds/krucxa
Summary: Woojin opened his locker and found something that wasn't there before.His friends can't help but tease him about the notes that keep appearing, a little sunflower always drawn in the corner. Who could be behind these letters?Woojin had no idea, but hey, he wasn't gonna complain.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just had this cute little idea and I decided to write it down, though I'm still not sure where I'm gonna go with this story jgsdhkjg

It happened on a simple day. There wasn’t anything really unusual about it – there wasn’t a nice weather, Woojin didn’t get any unexpected good grades – it was actually quite the opposite, the weather was literally the worst, it was pouring and Woojin didn’t even bring any umbrella with him, he also failed the math exam they had a week ago. Not only that, he was sick, he probably caught a cold from hanging out with Jeongin when it was too cold to only be wearing a thin hoodie – he knew he shouldn’t have done that, and now he had a sore throat, which meant no singing for him for the next few days.

His classes just ended and he was contemplating just making a run for it, his house just a 15 minutes away from school, which probably would make him even more sick when you think about it, when he opened his locker and inside he found something that wasn’t there before. 

It was a piece of paper, neatly folded, with his initials written on the front. The paper was clearly the expensive type – why would anyone waste it on him, he had no idea. He looked around, thinking that this might be just a prank, but he only found some tired students getting ready to leave. He shrugged and reached for the mysterious paper, bringing it up towards his face so he could look at it closer – there really wasn’t anything suspicious about it, though. The only thing that was clearly out of the ordinary was the sunflower drawn in the corner of it. The drawing was actually really pretty, even if it had a simple design. 

Woojin slowly opened the letter with his eyes closed, before blinking them open and looking at it cautiously. Nothing happened. Instead, there was something written inside. 

_Your smile is brighter than the sun. It’s the light of my life._

_\- your little sunflower ♥_

Woojin felt his cheeks heat up at the nice message, but he quickly reminded himself that this might just be a prank, squishing down his hope. Or it might be a one-time thing. Or maybe even, someone thought that his locker was someone else’s and gave it to him by mistake. They probably thought it was Hyunjin’s. That boy was really popular in this school – everyone adored him for his kind personality and handsome face. People say that every single person had a crush on him once in their life – Woojin as well. Though, his crush never seemed to go away, which made his friends tease him for it. But let’s be honest, it wasn’t Woojin’s fault that he had a hopeless crush on the school’s heartthrob – who wouldn’t fall for that beautiful smile that made his eyes crinkle? Or the way he seemed to always care for others, and how when people confessed to him he’d always decline in the nicest way possible? 

Woojin glanced around the hall again, before hiding the note in his bag. Yeah, it might not be actually for him, but that doesn’t change the fact that it made him all fluffy inside. Nobody needed to know if he brought it home with him, making sure that it doesn’t get wet in the rain. 

≫≫

The clock was ticking slowly, as the time seemed to slip by the slowest it could be. Woojin sighed, staring at it, bored out of his mind. Usually he paid attention to the lessons, but it was his last class today, and it was history. Who even liked history, anyway? 

He looked back at the note in his hand. It was opened, and he glanced at it every few minutes. It was the letter from yesterday – Woojin was kind of embarrassed because he still wasn’t over the note, feeling soft every time he saw it. 

“What do you have here?” asked Chan, who was his seatmate, looking at the letter with an interested glint in his eye. Woojin tried to quickly pull his hand away, but the other already snatched the note, reading the whole thing as his eyebrows slowly inched up and his lips pulled into a smile. 

“Oh God, that’s so cute!” he said and looked back at Woojin with an excited grin, before continuing, “do you have any idea on who could’ve sent it to you?” 

Woojin shrugged, a slight pout on his face, avoiding any eye contact. Chan handed him back the letter, a calculative look on his face. 

“Interesting,” he murmured, just before the bell ringed and all students scrambled to put their things back into their bags and to finally get back home. Woojin walked with Chan, since they had their lockers next to each other, and when he opened his own, something flew out of it. 

“Another one?” asked Chan, making Woojin turn to look at it, and oh. It actually was. 

He reached out for it, glancing at the same little sunflower adorning the note, before taking a deep breath and opening it just a little bit. 

_I can’t help but notice you. It just keeps happening. You draw me in and I just can’t help but stare._

_\- your little sunflower ♥_

Woojin choked, making Chan hit his back a few times for him to calm down. His friend threw him a worried look and he fumbled for anything to say. When nothing came to him, he just showed the other the letter, feeling his face quickly getting red. He tried to hide the blush by putting his hand on one of his cheeks, but it was still visible. 

“That’s really sweet,” Chan commented, looking around the hall. It was full of people, but none really paid any attention to them, “I wonder who’s behind these notes,” he added and Woojin just hummed in agreement, flustered.


	2. Chapter 2

“These are cute,” said Jeongin, lying on Chan’s bed while reading through the three little notes from the person calling themselves Sunflower. It was already weekend, and Woojin got another letter the day before. Needless to say, he was stunned when he saw the little slip of paper hidden inside his locker again. Either the person still thought the locker was someone else’s, or it was actually, really meant for him.

Woojin shook his head in denial. No, it can’t be for him, it couldn’t be. Sure, he was a little more known than your average student, since he was a part of the school’s choir, as one of the main vocals, but he didn’t have his own fanclub like some of the people here did. Jeongin was a part of the choir too, and a lot of students, no matter their gender or sexuality, swooned over him, and called him various pet names. The boy liked the attention he got, even though, as he said, it could get tiring at times. 

“I know. That’s why I’m confused why I’m getting them,” murmured Woojin, as he sat on the floor, staring at the ceiling blankly. Chan kicked him lightly in the knee from where he was sitting on the edge of the bed. 

“Don’t be so self-depreciating, you’re so amazing it’s a wonder that you don’t get even more of those.” 

Woojin shot him an unconvinced look, but nodded quickly as the other kicked him again. 

He sniffed a few times, still not fully back to health, and Chan threw a fluffy blanket from his bed at him. 

“You’re sick, why are you even sitting on the floor in nothing but those pyjamas, anyway?” he reprimanded as the oldest disappeared under the blanket. Woojin wiggled a little, before his face was uncovered and he glared at Chan. But honestly, it was more of a cute pout than a glare. Jeongin snickered, trying to hide it behind his hand. 

“Also, doesn’t it remind you of the notes that Jeongin used to get?” brought up Chan and, actually, when he thought about it, it did seem similar. 

“I’m still like, pretty sure that it was just Jisung,” commented Woojin, making Jeongin smash his face into the pillow to hide the blush slowly creeping on his cheeks. His slightly pinkish ears weren’t hiding it that successfully, though. Chan chuckled quietly at the sight. 

“Does that mean it’s Jisung who’s sending me those?” 

This time, Chan full on laughed, kicking his legs in the air, until he finally calmed down after some time passed. Woojin was totally giving him a judging look from under the blanket. 

“Don’t think so. The hand writing is different, more fancy than his. But who knows, he might know the person that’s behind it,” the last sentence was followed by a collective hum. 

“We could just ask him?” suggested Jeongin, but his idea was quickly shot down by the other two. 

“He wouldn’t tell us. He likes his drama way too much for that.” 

Woojin sighed dejectedly, because yeah, Chan’s words made sense. Jisung would probably enjoy seeing Woojin try and fail to guess who keeps sending him the notes. That brat. 

But then, besides the trio, the only other people that Jisung really gets along with are Minho, Seungmin, Felix and… Hyunjin. Minho was definitely whipped for Jisung, so he couldn’t be the culprit. Felix pined from afar after Changbin, who rarely showed up at school and only really talked to Chan, and sometimes Jisung. Seungmin was openly both aromantic and asexual, so he was out, too. That left only Hyunjin. 

But that was just simply impossible. 

So Woojin just crawled deeper into the blanket, so he wouldn’t even have to look at the letters. 

≫≫

“I hate Mondays,” muttered Woojin, sipping on his coffee as he glared at his desk. Chan turned in his seat to face him, eyebags fully visible, but a sleepy smile on his lips. 

“Well, I don’t. They’re pretty okay, and we have a 3racha meetings after school, so that’s a plus,” he replied and Woojin looked him up and down. 

“You look like you’ll collapse any minute now, though. Did you even get any sleep today?” 

Chan just shrugged wordlessly, his eyes closed, before his face had a close meeting with their desk. Woojin poked his shoulder curiously. _Yep, unconscious_.

When their teacher came in, she didn’t pay any attention to the passed out student, just letting out a sigh at the sight, and Woojin wrote notes for both of them. He knew that Chan will be grateful for this when he’ll give them to him, as him sleeping in their classes happened pretty frequently, and he always thanked Woojin for his notes like he just saved his beloved cat. 

Chan woke up just before the bell, and they went to meet up with Jisung and Jeongin, like they always did. On their way there, though, Woojin collided with some other student, the poor person falling to the ground from the impact. 

“Oh my lord, I’m so sorry,” he apologized, his voice high pitched, as he helped them get up and checked if they were okay, before looking at their face and stilling. He knew that face. Everyone knew that face. 

“Thank you,” murmured Hyunjin with a gentle smile, before bowing and going back to what he was doing. Chan had to tug Woojin away, as the older boy was still too stunned to move. Neither paid attention to the group of students that was obviously staring at them as they made their way through the halls. 

After the classes ended, Woojin opened his locker, just to find another note already inside, the sunflower present in the corner, making his heart flutter. This time, he didn’t even hesitate before opening it. 

  
_It looks like I fell for you today,_

_\- your little sunflower ♥_

Woojin stood in front of his locker for a few seconds, his gaze locked on the letter, confused. What could they mean by that?


	3. Chapter 3

They were sitting in the cafeteria now, like they always did on their lunch period. It was just Woojin, Jeongin, Chan and Jisung, even though their regular table had six seats, the unoccupied two always filled with their bags, as they didn’t want to leave them on the floor, that was filled with some questionable stains. Chan and Jisung were currently talking about their last 3racha meeting, something about the rapping part that didn’t fully match the flow of the song, but Woojin didn’t really pay any attention to the two, staring off into the distance, thinking about everything and nothing, barely touching his food.

“Did you get any new letter yesterday?” suddenly asked Jeongin, bringing Chan and Jisung’s attention to the oldest. Jisung’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. 

“What letters?” 

Woojin cursed Jeongin in his head as Jisung kept looking at him, a combination of excitement and wonder written on his face. He followed the string of curses with an apology, though, since he loved the youngest way too much. 

“Woojin’s been getting some anonymous notes for some time now, and they’re actually really cute,” explained Chan, before glancing at Woojin again and continuing, “so, any news?” 

Woojin let out a light groan as the others didn’t seem to let it go, Jeongin nudging his arm every few seconds as Jisung stared at him with pleading eyes. He fished out the note from his pocket, slowly putting it on the table for them to read. They all crawled closer, so they could see it better, Jisung even almost sprawling on the table, barely sitting on the edge of his chair. 

“Okay but, that’s actually adorable,” murmured the boy, touching the sunflower drawn in the corner, as a calculative look appeared on Chan’s face. Woojin glanced at him, lifting his eyebrow in a silent question, the other only replying with an over exaggerated wink. The asshole. 

“And you have no idea who sends them to you?” 

Woojin let out a sigh at Jisung’s question, shaking his head slowly. Sadly, he still didn’t know who could’ve been behind the letters, which kind of irritated him to be honest, as his healthy eight hours of sleep had been disturbed lately because of it. And he really didn’t like the eyebags that he saw in the mirror this morning, so he hoped that he would figure it out sooner than later. He glanced around his friends, noticing the suspicious glint in Chan’s eyes. He didn’t dare question the other what he knew that Woojin didn’t. 

“Oh, Hyunjin, hey!” suddenly shouted Jisung, waving wildly at the said person. Woojin’s blood ran cold and he shared a look with Chan, that just shrugged with a smile. Why did he even call him his best friend if the other boy didn’t even try to help him in a situation like this? 

“Is this seat taken?” asked a very, very familiar voice, and Woojin looked up to see Hyunjin point at the chair next to him. He scrambled to put down all the bags currently lying on it, mumbling a quick _no_ , as he felt his cheeks flare red. His mind wasn’t helping in this situation, kindly making him realize that now, as Hyunjin sat down, their knees were touching. 

Hyunjin didn’t pull away. Woojin tried to look comfortable, like he wasn’t totally panicking at the moment, because of course he wasn’t. Not at all. 

“What do you have here?” the newcomer asked just to start a conversation, looking at Woojin’s, and then the rest of their plates that were still filled with food. 

“Chan made this, since he thinks that we don’t eat enough on a daily basis,” explained Jeongin, shooting Hyunjin a quick smile, before mouthing a _thank you_ to Chan. 

“Oh, could I sing up for these?” replied Hyunjin excitedly, staring at Chan with puppy eyes. The older rolled his eyes, a barely visible smile on his lipds, accepting the request, which earned him a thankful grin from the younger boy. 

“Of course he’d ask this, Hyunjin could literally burn an entire kitchen just by his presence alone,” commented Jisung, and Hyunjin let out a betrayed yelp, kicking the other boy under the table. Woojin smiled slightly, hiding it behind his hand. The way that Hyunjin acted was the most adorable thing in his eyes, but he couldn’t say that out loud, at least not with the younger present. 

“I was just telling the truth!” whined Jisung, rubbing his hurt knee with a pout, making Jeongin snicker. The pout changed to a glare that he sent to the youngest, before attacking him with affection. Jeongin couldn’t help but let out a high pitched scream as the boy kept leaving small kisses on his face, his cheeks red with both embarrassment and the fact that it was Jisung doing it. Woojin told himself to tease the younger about it later. 

“Sure, Jan,” mumbled Hyunjin under his breath, clearly unconvinced, as he let his arms fall onto the table, before putting his head on them, watching silently the bickering two. 

The boy stayed with them for the entire lunch period. None of them mentioned how much attention of the other students Hyunjin seemed to attract to their table. There probably will appear some rumors later, but they didn’t bring it up. They knew it would make Hyunjin uncomfortable if they did. 

This day, after the classes ended, as Woojin was getting ready to leave he checked his locker, just to find it empty.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is kinda shorter but i'm too tired to change anything rn so just gjkdsh take this, i guess

“I’m not disappointed,” murmured Woojin as he fell onto his seat next to Chan. He slept in today, so he came in late, just by a few minutes, but it’s not like it didn’t happen that often. The whole was already used to it, and the teacher was currently explaining the construction of sentences in English in past time, but Woojin didn’t pay any attention to it. He knew he didn’t have to, as Chan was Australian and fluent in the language, so he could just explain it to Woojin later as a payback for the notes. It was their simple trading system.

“Sure you aren’t,” replied Chan, giving his pout an unconvinced look over. 

Woojin’s pout grew even more at that, and he sank deeper into his seat. Chan just smirked at him, before going back to sleep. 

≫≫

“Why is he so pouty today?” asked a confused Jeongin as they sat by their usual table. Woojin still hasn’t called him cute, he also didn’t even touch his food and it’s already been 15 minutes, leaving the younger suspicious. Things like that just simply didn’t happen. 

“He didn’t get any new letter yesterday,” explained Chan, his words accompanied by a whine from the said boy. Jeongin glanced at him, amused. 

“You already miss them? God, talk about quickly getting attached,” he commented, swiftly ignoring the glare that Woojin directed at him. Nobody really took Woojin’s glares seriously. They always told him it just looked cute, which irritated him even more. That didn’t mean he stopped doing it, though.

That’s when they heard a low thud as a heavy bag was thrown on the table, and Jisung slid into one of the chairs with a groan, followed by a smiling Hyunjin, who sat in the same seat as he did before. 

“I hate math so much,” whined Jisung, letting his head drop slowly on top of his bag. 

“Who doesn’t?” replied Hyunjin, and Jeongin hummed in agreement. There was a muffled string of curses from Jisung before he looked up and mumbled, “at least you still get good grades, mister popular.” 

Hyunjin just scoffed in response and the pissed off boy looked around the table, his gaze falling on Woojin, as he tilted his head in a confused manner. 

“What’s wrong with Woojin, anyway? He still hasn’t told me to watch my language in front of the kiddo,” he asked, and Woojin only let out a dejected sigh, still sulking. 

“He’s all emo today because he didn’t get any note lately,” chimed in Jeongin, as Chan stared at Hyunjin with an unreadable expression, the other boy stilling slightly at the younger’s words, which went unnoticed by the grumpy Woojin. 

“Notes?” repeated Hyunjin slowly, his eyes locked on the table, and Woojin felt a light blush creep onto his cheeks. Of course they had to bring this up in front of his crush. Why was he friends with them, again? 

“Yeah, Woojin has a secret admirer,” teased a smirking Jisung, before the older smacked his arm. Jisung didn’t pay any mind to it, though. 

“That’s adorable,” commented Hyunjin, his lip twitching, as his hand scratched the back of his neck nervously. Woojin had no idea why the boy looked so flustered, but he was still too shy to ask. 

“It really is.” 

Chan’s response would seem pretty normal, if he wasn’t staring at Hyunjin with this weird glint in his eyes. At this point, Woojin had no idea what was going on, so he just lay his head in his arms and slowly drifted off to sleep to the muffled sound of his friends bickering. 

≫≫

This time he wasn’t in a rush to check his locker, figuring that the person finally got bored of sending him these letters. When he opened it, though, he found another slip of paper inside, signed by the, already familiar, little sunflower drawing. He quickly reached out for it, feeling the bubble of excitement appear in his chest. His eyes scanned the message as fast as they possibly could, and his heart did a flip as he stared at the note. 

_I’m sorry for the lack of a letter yesterday, I totally forgot. But you know what I realized today? You remind me of a kitten. You’re literally as cute as they are, and I just feel the need to cuddle you every time I see you,_

_\- your little sunflower ♥_

He did get called a bear by his friends before, but never such a cute little animal like a kitten. This just made him feel all soft again. He hid the smile on his lips behind his hands, not aware of the pair of eyes that watched his reaction closely as he read the note, before the person walked away with a grin.


	5. Chapter 5

**smol:** hey hey!! ☆*:.｡.o(≧▽≦)o.｡.:*☆

??

**smol:** do you want to go shopping with us this saturday????  
**smol:** we could also get some ice cream later ∑d(°∀°d) 

ye, sure.

Turns out, he shouldn’t have said _sure_. He shouldn’t have come here, he should’ve known these brats were planning something. I mean, come on, they even used ice cream to convince him, he should’ve at least deem it as a little bit suspicious. But he didn’t. 

And here he was now. Checking out some clothes. Barely any money in his pocket. Cursing his friends in his head as he watched Hyunjin looking through some flannels, then running up to some ripped skinny jeans. These assholes didn’t even tell him that Hyunjin was gonna be there too, and now he was a messy ball of anxiety. 

“Hey, guys, do you think that these jeans would fit me?” asked Hyunjin, looking around, his gaze falling on the person closest to him. Which was Woojin. Shit. 

“Why don’t you put them on and see?” suggested the older boy, staring at the ripped knees nervously. Why did he say that, oh God, now he’s actually gonna wear them and Woojin will probably faint at the sight or something equally embarrassing. 

Hyunjin nodded enthusiastically before disappearing in the changing rooms. Woojin felt someone’s gaze on him, and turned around to see Jisung shooting him a subtle wink. Woojin pouted at him, earning himself a snicker from Jeongin. The disrespect. 

“So, how does it look?” he heard Hyunjin say as the boy came in, and he prayed to whatever was up there that he doesn’t do anything stupid, slowly turning back around. And, okay, he wasn’t prepared for this, like, at all. That just looked too good for his own good. Woojin looked up at Hyunjin’s self conscious expression and gulped. 

“It looks… really good, man,” he muttered, and fortunately his voice didn’t crack. He pet himself on the back in his head for that. 

Hyunjin grinned at him and he could just feel his heart jump up to his throat. Even the boy’s smile could make him weak. That wasn’t good. 

“Why don’t you try this on, Woojin?” 

Hyunjin’s question brought him out of his thoughts, and he glanced at the white, fluffy sweater he was currently pointing at. It looked really nice, and Woojin felt the need to touch it to see if it really is that fluffy.

“Wouldn’t it make me look… you know… tan?” he mumbled in reply, his voice small as his gaze fell onto the floor. He felt a hand place itself on his shoulder and he looked up to see Hyunjin staring at him with an unreadable expression on his face. 

“Hey, don’t say such things. Your skin tone is beautiful, no matter if pale or tan,” he responded, his thumb brushing the older’s shoulder reassuringly a few times, and he smiled gently at Woojin’s nod, “now go see if it fits you.” 

So he did it. He was standing in the changing room, observing the way the white sweater contrasted with his skin in the mirror. Sure, it looked pretty good on him, but he still felt kind of uncomfortable, even if the sweater actually was as fluffy as it looked like. He brought the material up to his face, just feeling the soft texture, before taking a deep breath and leaving the room. 

He saw Chan giving him a thumbs up, as Jisung wolf whistled and Jeongin shouted _cute_ from where he was on the other side of the shop. He looked at Hyunjin, whose ears seemed a little pinkish. 

“You have to buy this,” said the boy excitedly, a small grin on his lips. Woojin scrunched his nose in response. 

“I don’t have any money, though,” he mumbled back, feeling his, almost empty, pockets. 

“Then I’ll buy you this,” announced Hyunjin and Woojin shot him a startled look. Jisung smirked at how flustered Woojin appeared, his hands waving wildly, as he tried to come up with some excuse. 

“Consider it a gift for how cute you are,” added in Hyunjin, making the older shut up, his arms stilling in the air, as a blush appeared on his cheeks. Hyunjin pinched them, before pushing him back into the changing room. 

“Take it off so I can actually buy it for you, kitten,” he murmured with a smile. 

≫≫

As Jeongin said, after they finished their shopping, they went for some ice cream. Jisung was almost drowning under all the bags of clothes that he bought, Chan shooting him funny looks every few seconds, as he only got himself one cozy hoodie. Jeongin didn’t buy anything, and he looked like he was contemplating both laughing and asking if the older boy needs any help. 

On the way to buy the ice cream, Woojin threw on his new sweater so he wouldn’t have to carry anything, and Hyunjin hid the skinny jeans in his bag, looking really pleased with himself. The older kept avoiding eye contact, still embarrassed about the fact that the other bought him the fluffy thing. 

When they were done getting the ice cream, they all just sat by a rounded table, looking lazily around the place. The atmosphere was nice, pretty cozy actually, and it was a perfect combination of muffled chatter and some peaceful music. Woojin sank deeper into his seat, letting out a satisfied sigh. 

“What flavor did you all get?” asked Jisung, as he put all the bags down. 

“Strawberry,” hummed Jeongin, and Chan let out a hum. 

“Obviously you did, you always get strawberry,” he commented, before adding, “and I got chocolate.” 

“Strawberry here, too,” murmured Woojin with his eyes closed, and Jeongin let out an excited sound before shouting _strawberry buddies_.

Hyunjin just shook his head, slowly eating his own ice cream with a smile. His eyes shined prettily in the lighting, Woojin noticed after a while, when he finally opened his eyes. He quickly averted his eyes as the boy caught him staring, shooting him a quick wink. 

“You know what, I still don’t have all of yours numbers,” piped in Hyunjin. Woojin didn’t notice the pointed glance shot at him, still staring at the table, flustered. 

“Here, you can just add yourself,” he mumbled, giving the younger his phone. Chan and Jisung shared a look, and Jeongin just grinned at the slight blush on his neck. He wiggled his eyebrows at the older, and Woojin kicked him under the table, accidentally also getting Jisung who pouted at him dramatically. 

When he got his phone back, there was a new contact named _Hyunjinnie ♡_.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A second chapter in the same day, woo

**Hyunjin ♡ :** hey

Woojin squealed quietly when he saw who just sent him a message. It was already 9 pm, and they all went to their respective homes, wishing each other good night. Jeongin went with Jisung though, saying something about helping the boy carry all his stuff. Woojin wasn’t convinced that this was all it was about, but he guessed that he’ll just ask about it later. Now, Woojin was about to go to sleep when his phone pinged with a notification, and he quickly sent Chan a text saying _omg hyunjin just texted me im gonna diE_ , before replying to the younger. 

oh, hi  


what’s up  


**Hyunjin ♡ :** i was thinking  
**Hyunjin ♡ :** would you want to meet up with me?  
**Hyunjin ♡ :** tomorrow?  
**Hyunjin ♡ :** as in, just us, cause I wanted to get to know u better, you know  
**Hyunjin ♡ :** we could just hang out at my place, if you’d want?

Nobody needed to know if he accidentally let his phone fall to the ground, before cursing in a high pitched voice and reaching out for it again. He read the messages again and changed the chat to his and Chan’s one. 

d u d e  


abort misson!!  


he wants to meet me  


what do i D O  


**Koala:** I mean  
**Koala:** You could just accept??  
**Koala:** Don’t you want to spend more time with him?

ye but that doesn’t mean i’m ready for this  


**Koala:** shhhh you can do it, I believe in you

“Well, I don’t,” murmured Woojin, slowly writing a reply to Hyunjin, erasing it and starting again a few times, until he was satisfied with the _yeah, sure, at what hour?_.

He looked around his room, waiting for the answer. If he was going to meet Hyunjin tomorrow, then he should probably dress somewhat socially acceptable, right? He’ll have to find some clothes that are casual enough for just a simple, friendly meeting, but that also aren’t like, the type of clothes that you’d only wear in your own house, because that’d just be embarrassing. Nothing too fancy, too. 

Ugh. He’s really not good with that kind of stuff. He let out a dejected sigh, getting ready to look for the perfect outfit. Maybe he’ll just ask Jeongin for some advice. 

He stood up, stretching a little bit, before walking towards his closet, and looking quickly through it. He fished out some black skinny jeans, and another light blue pair, both in a kind of okay state, good enough that he’s not gonna look like the broke student that he is. He reached out for both of them. Then he glanced at the pile of socks lying on one of the shelves, contemplating. Should he take the big, fuzzy ones, or maybe the typical grey socks? He scrunched his nose at them, in the end taking the first option. Okay. Not that bad, now the shirt. That was actually the worst part, since most of his shirts were in the washing machine now, so they won’t be dry until like, tomorrow evening, so they’re basically out. He stared at the three blank shirts that he never actually wears, apologizing to them in his head, before grabbing one of them and throwing all of it on the bed. 

He looked at the mess he just made, calculating. Something was definitely missing. He glanced at the sweater that Hyunjin bought him that day, that was currently hanging on one of the chairs by his desk. Would it be too forward if he went to meet up with Hyunjin in it? 

I mean, Hyunjin did buy it him so he could wear this on a daily basis, so it shouldn’t be weird, right? Yeah, he’s just gonna wear the thing, if Hyunjin gives him a funny look it’s not gonna be the end of the worlds. Hopefully. 

He quickly walked up to his phone, to see another text from Hyunjin. 

**Hyunjin ♡ :** you could just come here at like, 3pm? 

Woojin hummed, deep in thought. Yeah, that seemed pretty much okay, he didn’t have any plans that Sunday anyway. Hyunjin sent him his address and the boys said their goodbyes, as Woojin glanced at the pile of clothes again, the two pairs of jeans mocking him. He glared at them in response, before changing into the clothes, first with the black jeans, then with the other pair, taking a photo of each outfit and sending them to Jeongin. 

[photo attached]  


[photo attached]  


which one looks better?  


**smol:** the black jeans are good  
**smol:** they match the rest of the colors better  
**smol:** btw nice socks ( ˙꒳˙ )

gskdjhk jh thanks  


they’re my lucky pair  


**smol:** that’s cute  
**smol:** can u buy me a pair like these on my birthday?? (⁄ ⁄ >⁄ ▽ ⁄<⁄ ⁄)

sure, kiddo  


He put down his phone and quickly changed into his pajamas again, putting the clothes for tomorrow on his desk, before laying down on his bed and staring up at the ceiling. All of this seemed just so, so surreal. A week ago he barely even talked with Hyunjin, and when they actually did they always did it in the company of others, but never alone. And now Hyunjin wanted to hang out? Just the two of them? That sounded too perfect to be real. He’s probably gonna screw this up somehow, like he always does when an opportunity like that shows up.

Also, Chan will probably ask for a full description of what they did and how Hyunjin and his house looked like. Woojin just knows that the other boy will get some weird ideas and try to get Woojin to believe in them, like Hyunjin maybe actually liking him, or some silly things like that. Because that would just be impossible, and Woojin knows that, but he’s already used to pining from afar, like he did for the last two years, so that’s okay. Maybe one day his crush will finally disappear, and he’d fall for that one girl that always tries to ask him out – he kindly refused every time she’d do that for almost three months now. Sure, he was bi, but his heart was already taken by the younger, way more popular than him, boy. Woojin was, of course, in denial for some time, but eventually he just accepted it, hoping that it’ll just end as quick as it started. He didn’t have that much luck, though. 

So he just turned to lie on his left side, closing his eyes and praying for sleep to just take over him, so he wouldn’t have to think about it more. It’s already been haunting him for two years, it can wait a little bit more.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whooo boy writing this chapter really did take me some time ghsdkljh

“Do you think I’m gonna make a fool of myself?” asked Woojin, looking at his own reflection in the mirror that stood by his closet. He called Jeongin a whole ten minutes ago, the younger trying and failing to calm him down the entire time. Woojin could hear Jisung talking in the background, figuring out that Jeongin was currently hanging out with the boy. Maybe he even stayed at his house yesterday, who knows, they could’ve had a sleep over without even inviting him. The brats.

“You won’t, you’re actually kind of cool sometimes,” Woojin heard Jisung’s voice through the phone, the younger probably snatched it from Jeongin, finally getting irritated with the fact that Woojin stole the other boy’s attention away from him. Woojin would feel bad for it, if he wasn’t currently panicking. 

“That doesn’t help,” he whined, the sound followed by a collective sigh from the two. Woojin fell down onto his bed, hoping he could just drown in the pile of blankets, pillows and plushies that adorned it. Unfortunately, no matter how much he wanted to suffocate right now, it just wouldn’t work. 

“Okay, dude, just. Listen to me for a seconds,” added Jisung, interrupting the silence that filled the room for some time, and Woojin replied with a questioning hum. 

“You can do it. It’s just Hyunjin. The guy that’s like, my second best friend, right after Changbin. Sorry Jeongin, you’ll always be my baby,” the last part was mumbled after Jeongin let out a betrayed yelp, then the boy continued, “I get it, you’ve had a crush on him for almost, what, two years now? If I’m correct? But yeah, the thing is, even if he’s popular, he’s still just a normal person like me and you. You wouldn’t be worried about leaving a bad impression on me, right?” 

Jeongin snickered at the grunt of agreement from Woojin. Then he yelped again, as Jisung probably kicked him, or something, Woojin couldn’t really tell, since he had no way of seeing the other two right now. 

“So, I don’t know, you can just imagine that he’s me? No, wait, that’s gross,” Jisung backpedaled, and Woojin just knew that the boy was currently scrunching his nose. 

“Just keep reminding yourself that this guy is our good, old friend. Like he’s always been. You two didn’t really talk a lot, but you have the same friends, so that technically makes you some kind of acquaintances, I think. He literally can’t hate you, I’d kick his ass if he did. So, yeah, go get him, tiger,” he finished his rambling with a satisfied noise. 

“Thanks,” mumbled Woojin from under all the blankets he put on himself in the middle of the phone call, before adding, uncertainly, “I think.” 

≫≫

Now, as he was standing in front of Hyunjin’s house (at least he thought it was his, the address matched the one that the boy gave him), he felt the bubble of anxiety that filled his chest the whole way there, burst and make his hands shake. He still technically could just run back to his own home and hide under his blankets. But Jisung would laugh at him if he did, so he reached out and ringed the bell, gulping nervously when he heard the sound of steps coming closer. He tried to calm himself down, and took a deep breath, looking down at the clothes he picked the day before. Maybe the sweater really was too much, too forward. He hoped that Hyunjin wouldn’t find it weird. 

Before he could make himself even more stressed, the door opened, revealing a smiling Hyunjin, that looked him up and down and grinned even more, showing off his dimples that always made Woojin’s heart melt. 

“Oh, nice, glad to see you didn’t get lost! And that you actually wear that sweater, by the way,” the second sentence was added as an afterthought, Hyunjin’s cheeks having that slight pinkish tint about them, that Woojin was pretty sure was just a trick of the light. He hummed in greeting, waving his hand a little. 

“Come in, come in,” said the younger, taking a step back, and Woojin complied, looking around the place. It was kind of big, but pretty simple, the walls in light shades of purple, and Woojin couldn’t help but think that the color fit the other boy perfectly. 

They went to the kitchen, Hyunjin looking a little unsure of himself, even though it was his own house. 

“If you want something to eat, feel free to just grab anything. I’m not that good in the kitchen, honestly, so I’ll better just… stay away…”

“I could just make some pancakes?” suggested Woojin as Hyunjin’s face brightened and he stared at the older in awe. He muttered something, which Woojin was pretty sure sounded a lot like _boyfriend material_ , before nodding enthusiastically and sitting by the table. 

≫≫

“This is so good,” announced Hyunjin with his eyes closed as he hummed approvingly. Woojin chuckled at the sight, munching slowly on his own plate of pancakes, a cup of the that he made for himself perfectly in his reach. 

“Aren’t you exaggerating a little bit?” he replied, his cheeks flushing as the younger shot him an intense stare. 

“It’s honestly the best thing I’ve eaten all month,” he said seriously, and Woojin chocked on his tea, taking a few seconds to calm down. 

“If you say so,” he muttered. Hyunjin nodded, satisfied, before going back to eating his pancakes. After they finished they meal and put the plates in the sink, Woojin just sat on the counter, the angle making him look up at the other boy slightly. 

“So,” started Hyunjin, standing in front of him, giving him enough personal space to feel comfortable, “you major in arts?” 

“Yeah, music, specifically singing and all that stuff,” Woojin replied, with a tilt of his head. 

“That’s really cool! I’m a dance major, so we’re both into music, then.” 

Woojin just smiled back at Hyunjin’s grin, even though he already knew the other boy’s major. He knew a lot about Hyunjin. Everyone knew a lot about Hyunjin. He was popular, after all, and he really wasn’t secretive about his major, opinions, and other things like that. Woojin liked him even more because of this. He did feel kind of stalkerish, though. 

“You should show me some moves sometimes,” he responded jokingly with a teasing smile, startling at the way the younger took a step closer, laying his hands down on the counter, on both sides of Woojin. 

“Or I could teach you,” he murmured, a barely noticeable smirk on his face. Woojin’s breath hitched against his own will. Hyunjin’s face was close. Really close. So close that their noses were almost touching. If Woojin only tilted his head a little forward, they would actually touch. 

Woojin could swear that he saw the younger’s eyes flit down to his lips for a split second. Or maybe he just imagined it, as not even a few seconds later that passed without any response from the older, Hyunjin started wiggling his eyebrows at him before bursting out with laughter. Woojin had to hold him up so the boy wouldn’t fall over, and when his heartbeat finally calmed down, and the blush on his cheeks slowly disappeared, he pat Hyunjin’s back a few times, cracking a smile of his own. 

For the rest of the day, they both acted as if the whole thing didn’t even happen.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who felt really soft so they expressed it through their writing ksjdfgs

It went like this:

“Do you want to watch something?” 

“Yeah, sure, what genre though?” 

“Whichever you like.” 

“Okay, don’t laugh at me for this, but I have a soft spot for romance.” 

“That’s cute. I like it too.” 

And there they were now, lying on Hyunjin’s bed, cuddled under the blankets, as Hyunjin picked a movie for them to watch on his laptop. At first, when they came in, Woojin noticed that Hyunjin’s room was small but cozy. The walls were a darker shade of purple than the ones in the hall, and there were some fairy lights hanging above the boy’s bed, their slow, lazy twinkling helping Woojin calm down, and making him kind of sleepy. 

Woojin didn’t know exactly when their legs tangles with each other, somewhere through the movie probably, but he didn’t mind. They were lying on their stomachs, their shoulders brushing, and all the older boy could think of at the moment was how comfortable he felt, how all of this seemed so right. 

“What the hell, that guy’s such a douchebag,” muttered Hyunjin as the main character got dumped by her ex-boyfriend. Woojin hummed in agreement. He already saw this movie a bunch of times, since it was one of his favorites, but he still enjoyed himself. He also knew that in the end, the girl realized that she was in love with her best friend all along and asked the other to be her girlfriend. It was a sweet confession, and the movie showed the slow process of the main girl accepting her bisexuality. 

That’s exactly why Woojin loved it so much, he could just really relate to the main character. At first when he realized that he was, in fact, bi, the last thing he wanted to do was to accept it. But now, as he watched Hyunjin stare at the laptop screen with excitement written on his face, he was glad that he ended up proudly loving that part of himself. 

As the sun set down, the room became dark, the only source of light the fairy lights that Hyunjin turned on a few minutes ago, so he could see the movie better, or something like that. Instead of watching along though, Woojin’s gaze stayed on the other boy. The lighting brought up the younger’s eyes, making them twinkle, and the boy smiled unconsciously at something on the screen, filling Woojin’s chest with butterflies. 

“You’re falling asleep, aren’t you,” suddenly murmured Hyunjin. Woojin made a confused sound, glancing at the laptop from the corner of his eye, and oh. He didn’t even notice when the movie has ended. 

He snuggled a little closer to Hyunjin, the other boy chuckling at his approving hum. 

“I guess a sleepover wouldn’t be a bad idea. We can just ditch school tomorrow,” he whispered, making Woojin look back up at him, questioningly, the older too tired to actually use words. 

“You know, I might be popular and all, but that doesn’t make me a teacher’s pet,” Hyunjin jokingly explained, and Woojin nodded before drifting off to sleep, unaware of the fond look the younger was giving him, or the soft smile on his lips. 

≫≫

He woke up with someone’s head tucked neatly under his chin, the person’s hair tickling his nose. He scrunched his face before shying away a bit, and looking at the sleeping boy. Somehow they ended up cuddling, Hyunjin’s peaceful expression making Woojin all soft and mushy inside. The older smiled slightly at the sight, a sneaky voice in the back of his head adding helpfully that he was looking at something that none of Hyunjin’s _fans_ ever will. He felt something akin to possessiveness, before squashing it down guiltily. He wasn’t supposed to feel anything like that. They weren’t even together, no matter how much Woojin wanted to. 

He almost jumper at the sound of his phone pinging with a new message. He mumbled a curse under his breath and reached out for it, mindful not to wake Hyunjin up. There was one text from Chan, asking where he was, and one string of messages from Jisung. 

**j.hana:** wHERE ARE YOU  
**j.hana:** CHRIS SAID U NE VER DITCH CLASS  
**j.hana:** AND YET U AREN’T EVEN HERE  
**j.hana:** AND GUESS WHAT??   
**j.hana:** HYUNJIN ISN’T HERE E I T H E R  
**j.hana:** WHAT DID U DO TO MY BESFRIEND U SNAKE

chill  


we just had a sleepover  


**j.hana:** A  
 **j.hana:** W H A T  
 **j.hana:** U HAVEN’T TRIED ANYTHING WEIRD RIGHTG

you ask like you don’t know me  


**j.hana:** k fair enough  
 **j.hana:** have fun tho  
 **j.hana:** and u better tell me all the details

gsdjkghksdj  


will do  


Woojin snickered before looking back at Hyunjin, the boy still sound asleep in his arms.

“Hey, sleeping beauty, wake up,” he murmured, shaking the other by the shoulders a little, before adding, “I’m hungry, we should make some breakfast.” 

Hyunjin let out a low hum, visibly contemplating the ups and downs of the suggestion. 

“Shouldn’t the prince wake me up with a kiss, though?” he mumbled back sleepily, not even opening his eyes, his voice still rough from sleep, making Woojin choke. The older let his hand run through the boy’s hair for a few seconds, before he brushed it away from Hyunjin’s forehead and left a gentle kiss there. 

“Here, are you awake now?” he asked teasingly, and the younger instantly sat up, a bright grin on his face, making Woojin laugh lightly. 

“As awake as I can possibly be, now, what’s for breakfast?”


	9. Chapter 9

It was a pretty lazy afternoon. Woojin was sitting on the table, kicking his legs in the air in a slow pace, as Hyunjin munched on a waffle quietly. They didn’t talk much, both comfortable with the silence that filled the room. After a moment, Woojin started to hum the tune that he couldn’t get out of his head lately, Hyunjin joining in a few times, just to stop a little bit later.

“Aren’t you cold like that?” murmured Hyunjin eventually, breaking the silence. Woojin looked down at his clothes. He took off his sweater sometime after he made the pancakes yesterday. He didn’t even notice that he was just slightly shivering, until Hyunjin pointed it out. 

“Kind of, yeah,” he replied, shrugging a little, then glanced at the other boy from the corner of his eye, or more like, tried to, but something got thrown at his face. He sat still for a second before grabbing it and looking at it, recognizing the dark blue hoodie the younger was wearing just now. He shot the other boy a questioning look. 

“Just take it, you can give it back when you feel like it,” said Hyunjin, gesturing in his direction vaguely. Woojin tried to hide the blush that creeped on his cheeks by putting the hoodie on, but he probably failed, as he saw the younger smile at him softly. 

The hoodie smelled like Hyunjin’s cologne. Not strongly, but just enough that you can tell it was there. It was a really nice, fresh smell, in Woojin’s opinion. 

That’s when the doorbell rang, and the two heard a muffled shout of Hyunjin’s name. Woojin guessed it was Jisung. 

“You’re not gonna open it?” asked Woojin, when Hyunjin didn’t even move in his seat. 

“Jisung has his own key, he’s just lazy,” explained the other with a shrug. Not even two minutes later, Jisung came in, with Chan, Jeongin and Felix following him, the last three looking kind of unsure. 

“Nice place,” commented the youngest of the group. 

“Nice hoodie,” chimed in Jisung, staring at Woojin with a smirk, and oh. He knew. Of course he’d know, he was basically Hyunjin’s best friend. 

“Thanks,” murmured both Woojin and Hyunjin at the same time, and Hyunjin chuckled as Woojin’s face grew even more pinkish than it was before. Felix nudged Jisung lightly. 

“Ah, right, I took them with me, so we could all hang out. You can’t just have fun ditching school, while we’re stuck in our classes,” he announced with a pout. 

“He made me skip my last two lessons,” mumbled Jeongin as Chan shot Jisung a disapproving glance. Jisung just shrugged in reply, and sat on one of the chairs by the table. 

“Anyway, some guy confessed to Seungmin today,” added in Jeongin, standing in front of Woojin, excited glint in his eyes as he got to tell them what they missed. 

“Oh?” 

“Yeah, Seungmin had to remind him that he’s aro ace and that he doesn’t really like romance,” said Chan, scrunching his nose, before his face became dark, and he continued, “at first I was kind of sorry for the dude, but then he said that he, and I quote, could change it. Can you believe this?” 

Jisung sneered, looking down at his hands. 

“I punched him in the face because of that. The asshole deserved it,” and as Woojin payed more attention to it, Jisung’s knuckles indeed looked a little bloody. 

“I haven’t had the chance to wash them yet,” explained Jisung as Chan quirked his brow in a silent question. 

“I’m glad Hyunjin skipped today, the guy would be in a really sad state if you were there,” added Felix after a few seconds, making Jisung nod in agreement. Then the blonde said something to Chan in English, and the only word that Woojin understood was _Chris_. Maybe he should pay more attention in his English class, after all. 

“Hey, Woojin, Felix wanted to say hi, since you two never really spoke,” announced Chan, and Felix shot him a betrayed look. Woojin giggled a little at that, not noticing the quiet coo that Hyunjin let out. 

“Hello to you too,” the oldest replied, glancing at the other boy with a smile. Felix waved with a matching grin. Before they could do anything more, though, Jisung spoke up, as he looked at his phone, scrolling through it. 

“So, does anyone want pizza? ‘Cause I sure do.” 

When everyone hummed in agreement, they all walked up to the table and discussed what kind of pizza they were getting. No one knew who said they wanted it with pineapples, but because of that comment their peaceful debate changed into a fight, that ended up with Jisung throwing a waffle that Hyunjin still hasn’t had the chance to eat, at an unsuspecting Felix, and Chan had to hold the younger so that he wouldn’t get back at the other boy. Jisung smiled smugly, and his attention went to Jeongin when the boy let out a light snicker. The younger didn’t even have the time to look scared before he was, once again, attacked by affection. 

“Cute,” commented Hyunjin as Jisung left a small peck on Jeongin’s nose. 

“They really are,” agreed Woojin, sitting just a little closer to the other, and they shared a knowing smile. Everyone that saw the affectionate duo always made bets on when exactly will they get together. Their whole group even had a little notebook in which they wrote down their own bets, scratching out the ones that already passed. Chan also betted that Minho will join them some time after they do become a couple, and Woojin was pretty sure that he was right. He and Minho didn’t talk much, but Woojin saw the way the other looked at Jisung. He recognized the clear fondness shining in his eyes. Woojin guessed that’s how he looked like every time he so much as glanced at Hyunjin.

If anyone noticed Woojin linking his and Hyunjin’s hands, nobody brought it up.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is short and i'm too tired to do anything about it, sorry gsdjk

“You pulled an all nighter again?” asked Woojin as he and Chan stood by their locker. The younger just came in, gripping tightly a cup of coffee in his hand, that smelled strongly of caramel, and his eye bags were fully visible as he barely kept his eyes open. Chan swayed a little in place, the look on his face not fully readable.

“I haven’t properly slept since Sunday morning,” he murmured back, his voice slightly cracking in the middle of the sentence, as he let his hand run through his locks. Woojin shot him a concerned look. 

“It’s already Tuesday, though?” he replied slowly, before taking a step closer to the other, in case Chan collapses. The other didn’t even seem to notice his actions.

“Exactly,” was Chan’s response as he gave Woojin an anxious smile, his hands that held his coffee shaking slightly.

≫≫

“Hey, Felix, it’s your turn to take care of him,” murmured Jeongin, pushing Chan into the said boy, as they were making their way to their lockers after their classes ended. The other let out a breathless _oof_ as the older’s body collided with his.

“Chris, for fuck’s sake, if you don’t go to sleep tonight I promise you, I will go to your house no matter how fucking cold it will be, and I swear, I will drag your ass to the bed,” the blonde mumbled as he grabbed Chan by the shoulders to keep him steady, the older practically half asleep as he wasn’t even able to keep his eyes open by now. He hummed a silent _acknowledged_ and Woojin sighed, sharing a look with Jeongin and Hyunjin. They all knew that whatever the boy said, he’s still gonna pull one of these by the next week. He just didn’t know when to stop when it came to work. 

It took them some time to finally get to their lockers, because of the state that Chan was in. Felix even tripped one time, almost dropping the other to the ground, but both Hyunjin and Jeongin helped him at the last second. Chan just giggled at the entire situation, the madman. But when they finally did get where they were heading to, Jeongin visibly perked up. 

“Do you think you have any new note from your secret admirer?” he asked, his eyes shining in excitement, and he gestured wildly at Woojin’s locker, making the boy startle, as his cheeks reddened slightly. 

“I forgot about this,” the older admitted, embarrassed that the whole group is gonna see his reaction if the letter was actually there. He walked up to it, opening it cautiously, and huh, there indeed was a note with the familiar sunflower at the corner of the page. 

He didn’t even glance at the others before reading the letter. 

_Your voice is so pretty I had to hold myself so I wouldn’t fall over because my legs became weak when I first heard you sing. Your eyes shine so brightly every time you laugh, and I wish I could take a photo of it to show it off. I can’t believe how you don’t even realize just how beautiful you are. I wish I could tell you this in person,_

_\- your little sunflower,  
That’s simply too nervous to show who they are_

Woojin made a high pitched sound from the back of his throat, hiding his face behind his hands. The letter seemed so genuine, and so full of admiration, he actually couldn’t understand how the entire thing could be written about him. Just the basic Woojin, that didn’t even really stand out by the sea of the rest of the students. How did the person even notice him in the first place?

He felt a hand pat his back a few times, until he looked up to see Hyunjin smiling down at him. 

“You deserve every compliment written by them,” the boy whispered, like he knew exactly what Woojin was thinking about, and yet his eyes showed that this wasn’t all he wanted to say. Why didn’t he, though, Woojin had no idea. 

The older glanced at the rest of his friends, as Jisung covered Jeongin’s eyes with his hands, murmuring _pda_ over and over, while Felix held a grinning Chan in his arms. 

“Will you show us the note?” whined Jeongin, trying and failing to push away Jisung’s hand, the older chuckling under his breath. 

“I…” trailed off Woojin, looking at the letter in his hand. It was just a little bit too close, too personal, and he felt embarrassed at just the thought of showing the others the note. 

But Hyunjin gently took his palm into his own hands, closing it slowly, before glancing back at Woojin, an unreadable glint in his eyes, that quickly closed as he smiled even wider than he already was. 

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to do so, we’ll understand,” he murmured, his voice soft. Woojin nodded, slightly dazed, as he couldn’t tear his gaze away from the younger. 

He didn’t notice the look Chan shot at Hyunjin, nor him mouthing to the boy _just tell him_ , that Hyunjin swiftly ignored.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> am i mentioning blackpink or am i not hm

The next day, Woojin had a choir meeting after their classes ended, and he met up with Jeongin to go there together. On their way there, the younger gushed about that one cute thing Jisung did on their lunch break, and how adorable his little nose scrunch was, also, did he mention the way his hair was so messy today? To that Woojin replied with a nod, as Jeongin must’ve said this at least four times by now, but the older didn’t really mind, as it was just their thing – just rambling about their crushes to each other, without any teasing, as Jisung or Chan would do so if they ever heard them talking.

The meeting went pretty well – since Woojin was finally, fully back to health, he didn’t have to worry about his throat when he sang, and boy, did he sing a lot. He missed doing it, cursing the cold that he caught some time ago, that took literally forever to leave. 

He got a few praises here and there, Jeongin even ran up to him and hugged him, saying how he was so happy that Woojin was back, and the older smiled, patting gently his back. 

After everyone exchanged their goodbyes, Woojin stayed in the room, telling the others that he’s just going to spend some more time there, cleaning all the stuff, but in the end, that wasn’t what he did. Yeah, he cleaned up, of course, but he ended up staying way longer than he was supposed to, and that was all the piano’s fault. Or, at least, that’s what Woojin would say if anyone asked, as his fingers played the song that he was gonna sing to on their showcase. He adored the peaceful flow of the song, but the thing was, he was supposed to sing it alone, which was kind of stressful when you think about it. So he spent as much time as he could, trying to perfect it. 

The music filled the room, his voice smoothly following it, as he drowned in the feeling it brought to him. That’s exactly what he loved so, so much in singing. It was his way to express the feelings he kept bottled up inside, and in those little moments, he could truly say that this, specifically this, was his passion, what made him fall in love with it. 

Engrossed in his own little world, he didn’t even notice that he left the door open, and he startled when he heard clapping as the lost notes of the song finished. He quickly turned around, feeling his cheeks heat up, and he looked at the person currently standing by the door. 

“Did anyone ever tell you that you sound angelic when you sing?” asked Hyunjin, walking up to the older with a gentle smile, and Woojin shook his head, slowly calming down, even though the embarrassment from getting caught was still there, at the back of his mind. 

“But honestly, I’m impressed,” added the other boy after a few seconds, placing his hand on Woojin’s shoulder, and Woojin grinned shyly in response, looking away from the boy’s soft gaze. 

“Thank you,” he murmured, playing with his own fingers, that Hyunjin caught with his own, intertwining them, and making Woojin look up at him, confused. 

“Do you wanna go grab some coffee? My treat.” 

Woojin nodded, his grin widening a little bit. 

“Sure.” 

≫≫

guess what  


**smol:** what? |･ω･)

hyunjin and i went for coffee together  


**smol:** wAIT  
**smol:** AS IN  
**smol:** A DATE?????? Σ(°ロ°)  


sigh  
sadly, no  
but it’s still nice  
wait, there’s free hot chocolate for couples  


**smol:** ARE YOU IMLYING WHAT I THINK YOU’RE IMPLYING Σ(°△°|||)︴

Woojin looked up from his phone to glance at Hyunjin, who seemed to be lost in thoughts. The boy nibbled at his lip, before nudging Woojin slightly, still staring at the offer.

“Do you want some?” he asked slowly, as he shot the older a calculative look. 

“But it says here that it’s for couples only,” mumbled Woojin, avoiding any eye contact, but then he felt a hand sneak into his own again. 

“I’m a good actor,” replied Hyunjin with a smirk, brushing the older’s knuckles with his thumb, and Woojin felt himself nod unconsciously, not saying a thing. 

They walked up to the counter, the barista shooting them a curious glance, and Hyunjin smiled at her brightly. 

“Hi there, could we get that special hot chocolate for couples?” he greeted, standing confidently, like he faked being a couple all the time, while Woojin just stared at the ground, his shoulders hunched, and his cheeks looking kind of pinkish, as he wished for the ground to swallow him. 

“Hm, you two are pretty cute, let me just make it real quick,” she responded, grinning, even though they both noticed the confused look she shot at Woojin. The older panicked, thinking that their cover is gonna get blown because of him, but before he could do anything, he felt a pair of soft lips peck his cheek gently. He stared at Hyunjin, startled, as he felt himself blush even more, but the younger boy wasn’t even looking at him, already talking to the barista. 

“Sorry, he’s just shy,” Hyunjin chuckled a little, and Woojin nodded quickly, hoping that the way he acted wasn’t as suspicious anymore. 

The girl, Woojin noticed that her nametag said her name was Lisa, smiled at him softly. 

“Ah, you remind me of my girlfriend. She used to be really shy with pda at first, too,” Lisa mused, handing them the two cups, and Hyunjin hummed approvingly. 

“That’s what makes them cute,” he murmured, glancing at Woojin with a soft glint in his eyes, making the older look away in a flustered manner. Lisa giggled, shooting Hyunjin a wink. 

“It really does.” 

After that, Hyunjin asked if Woojin wanted to sit inside the coffee shop for a while, the older agreeing instantly. 

**smol:** h e y!!  
**smol:** are you okay?? ..・ヾ(。＞＜)シ  
**smol:** you still haven’t replied and I’m getting concerned,, (｡•́︿•̀｡)  
**smol:** heyyyyy don’t ignore meeee ｡ﾟ･ ( >Д<)･ﾟ｡  


i think i’m gonna faint  


**smol:** wAIT NO DON’T DIE ON ME 〣( ºΔº )〣  



	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um okay  
> there's just a sprinkle of sadness in here  
> but just a little bit  
> because it's gonna be okAY  
> bc this fic isn't supposed to be angsty!!!!!! i'm just stupid sgsdfhdfh

They didn’t talk about what happened at the coffee shop. Not in a _we pretend that didn’t happen_ way, but Hyunjin just simply acted like it was a perfectly normal thing. Like it was nothing out of the ordinary. Actually, was it even anything like that for the boy? Or did it really mean nothing to him? The thought made Woojin pout as he sat by their usual table on their lunch period. He barely touched the food that Chan made for him, his gaze locked on the floor like it did something personal to him, and Chan shot him confused glances every few seconds. He didn’t say anything, but Woojin knew that he was concerned. He could tell it by the way the younger’s left leg kept on bouncing nervously, and how he ruffled his own hair every few seconds. His face might’ve been schooled in a poker face, but his body language said it all.

“You’ve been really pouty lately,” commented Jeongin, munching slowly on his own lunch, making Hyunjin, Jisung and Felix, as the last one decided to sit with them today, look up at him from their, actually very enthusiastic, conversation. Woojin shrank in his seat, turning his head away from the other boys in an attempt to hide it. 

“Am not,” he mumbled back, feeling his lips quirk down even more. But then someone reached out and pinched his cheek, and Woojin shot the culprit a glare, because he kept reminding his friends that he didn’t like when they did it, but it quickly softened when he realized it was Hyunjin that did it. 

“You know, it’s cute though,” murmured the younger, Woojin just scrunching his face in reply, as Hyunjin let out a light chuckle. The younger poked his nose lightly, whispering a gentle _boop_ , and Woojin could just feel his knees going weak at how adorable the boy was. 

“Excuse me,” suddenly said a more high pitched voice, that Woojin didn’t even recognize. He glanced at the newcomer, who turned out to be a younger looking girl, that had long dark locks falling in slight waves onto her shoulders, her big eyes looking at Hyunjin with determination, but also maybe nervousness? Woojin wasn’t sure. He wasn’t good at reading people’s emotions. 

“Do you need anything?” asked Hyunjin as he sat up, his confused gaze stuck on her, making Woojin feel disappointed that it was no longer fixed on him. He saw his own hand reaching out for the other boy unconsciously, but he pulled it back before it could reach him. It wasn’t the right time. It never was. 

“Yes, I was wondering if, maybe…” the girl interrupted herself, nibbling on her own lip in contemplation, and she continued, her voice slightly trembling, “just maybe, if you would… go on a date, with me? I don’t know, I just think you’re really cute,” she wasn’t even looking at Hyunjin at this point, shuffling her feet in a nervous manner, the boy staring at her with an unreadable expression on his face, and that was it, Woojin thought, this is the moment all his hope gets buried by the sadness and bitter disappointment as the boy accepts the offer. He clenched his fist under the table, mindful so that nobody noticed as his knuckles turn white, waiting for Hyunjin’s response, not even realizing that he was holding his breath. 

But what actually happened, wasn’t what he was expecting, at all. 

“I’m sorry, I really am, but I already have someone else on my mind.” 

Woojin instantly looked up at the younger boy, not even trying to hide his shock. Hyunjin literally never said that he already had his eyes set on anyone when people asked him out. That just didn’t happen. So why did it, now? And who could be the lucky person? 

Woojin pet his thigh twice, feeling something deep inside him stir in anxiousness, and perhaps denial, too? But Woojin squished it down even more, so he wouldn’t have to pay any attention to it anymore. 

That’s when Hyunjin glanced back at him, his eyes piercing through Woojin’s soul, and his gaze seemed to tell him something, that Woojin just couldn’t understand, no matter how hard he tried. He couldn’t look away even if he wanted, as the younger’s eyes pulled him in, making him drown in the deep, rich brown orbs, that blinked slowly after a few seconds, before turning away, pulling him out of his trance. And wait, was that a flash of disappointment he saw on Hyunjin’s face or was he just imagining it? 

Woojin let out a defeated sigh, going back to his food, not paying attention to the girl anymore, or the jealous look she sent him as she walked away. After a few minutes passed, everything was back to normal, even though the sea of students was still staring at their table, observing their every move, just to find something new to make rumors about. But Woojin didn’t care about that, already used to it after hanging out with Hyunjin so much. 

He did notice though, that every time he dared to look up from his still unfinished lunch, just to steal a glance at Hyunjin, the other boy was already staring back at him with a calculative look written on his face. 

And every time it happened, Woojin was the first one to look away. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was actually too excited to finally publish the last chapter to beta it, so, uh, if there's any mistakes in there, that's why ghdjksghs

The same day, as he went to his locker, he found another note inside it, thought this time it seemed… different. The writing was a little less elegant, rushed, even, like the person wrote it as quickly as they possibly could and put it in his locker before they could change their mind. The sunflower drawing seemed more detailed than usual, though, more realistic.

Woojin shot it a confused look, wondering why did it change so much from how the letters looked on the daily basis, before he finally reached out for it with slightly trembling hands. 

_I want to tell you something. In person this time, though. Meet me in the music classroom after school, today, if it’d be possible. It’s open, I asked the teacher for permission to stay there for a little while. Please, don’t leave me hanging,_

_\- your little sunflower._

Woojin gulped nervously as his gaze flitted from the slip of paper to the direction of the music classroom. He knew exactly where it was, that’s where the choir had its meetings after all. It was his comfort place. But as he thought about it now, going there seemed so scary, the classroom suddenly foreign to him with the person behind all the notes in it. 

He felt his heart dip in anxiousness, and his leg bounced on the ground in a nervous manner as he stared at the floor, contemplating. He finally could have the knowledge of who actually send him all those letters, but what should he tell them? That he already had a crush on Hyunjin? That he’s thankful for their kindness but doesn’t feel the same way about them? Or, wait, did he, actually? 

Woojin nibbled on his lip at the thought. His heart did some weird acrobatics every time he saw the notes, so maybe the feeling was kind of mutual? 

Maybe he should give them a chance. Maybe then he’ll forget about Hyunjin, or more like his feelings for him, and he’d be happy with the person that actually liked him back. 

Yeah, maybe that’s what he’ll do. 

So he walked towards the classroom that the person was supposedly in, hoping that he didn’t had them wait too long. 

≫≫

Before he could even come in, he heard the notes of Taeyang’s Eyes Nose Lips being played on the piano, and his breath caught in his throat as his hand stilled on the handle. He let himself listen to it, just for a few seconds, calming himself down before actually opening the door. 

He looked around the room, his gaze stopping on the familiar silhouette of the person playing. He couldn’t tell who exactly it was, but he knew that he recognized it from somewhere. 

Then the student turned around and Woojin gasped at the sight. 

It was Hyunjin, the boy smiling at him softly, making Woojin’s heart melt. The younger’s hair was honestly a wild mess, like he let his hand run through it a little bit too much that day, and his cheeks seemed kind of rosy. 

“What are you doing here?” asked Woojin as he finally got back his ability to talk. The younger boy just shrugged in reply, a nervous smile on his lips. 

“You know, just… playing… would you like to join me, with your singing, maybe?” 

Woojin noted that Hyunjin’s voice sounded kind of anxious, like he just found the whole situation awkward. The older nodded, grinning at the other in a comforting way, as he walked up to him, sitting next to him. Their thighs were touching, but none of them pulled away, and Woojin relished in the warmth that radiated from the other boy. 

“Shall we begin?” murmured Hyunjin jokingly, and Woojin let out a light giggle, an answer enough. 

The music filled the room again, the same song as Hyunjin played before, and Woojin started to sing, at first uncertain, but his voice got stronger with every second, and he could feel Hyunjin’s gaze on him, so he closed his eyes so he wouldn’t stare back at the boy and accidentally mess up. 

As the chorus came for the second time, Hyunjin shyly sand along, and Woojin put his hand on his thigh, brushing it comfortingly to let him know that it was okay, that he didn’t have to be shy about his own voice. 

When the chorus ended, Hyunjin stopped singing, back to just listening to Woojin intently, but the older didn’t mind. Instead, he felt a small smile pull at his lips, contrary to the song’s sad lyrics. 

And as the last notes of the song finished, Woojin opened his eyes slowly to find Hyunjin’s face so, so much closer to him than it was before, and the boy grinned at him fondly, making something in Woojin’s chest stir, flustered. 

All he saw was Hyunjin, Hyunjin, and again he found himself unable to look away. 

“You know, I wanted to tell you something,” murmured Hyunjin, his knuckles brushing gently against Woojin’s neck, making the boy shiver. 

“Yeah?” 

Hyunjin took a deep breath. 

“All those notes signed by your secret admirer… the little sunflower. It was me,” Woojin thought he saw the younger’s eyes flit to his lips for a second, but he wasn’t sure, as it was gone as quick as it happened, before the boy continued, “I like you. I like your sweet giggles, I like your adorable, kitten-like smile, I like the way you get excited for the littlest things and how cutely pouty you get when something doesn’t go the way you’d like it to. I like how passionate you are when you sing, and how clearly you care about the people closest to you. I like you so, so much and I’ve wanted to tell you this for so long but I was too scared to do so. But I’m finally able to show you just how fond I am of you.” 

And before Woojin could even react, the other was already pulling him in by the hand on his neck. The older let out a gasp as their lips collided, muffled slightly by the way Hyunjin’s lips moved slowly with his own, and he could just feel himself melt in the other boy’s arms, letting out a light hum. 

The first one to pull away was Hyunjin, even though Woojin chased after his lips for a second, making the younger boy snicker. 

“So I guess the feeling’s mutual?” he teased, making the older roll his eyes at him. 

Woojin kissed Hyunjin to shut him up, even though he could still feel his cheeky smile against his lips. 


End file.
